realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Blagg Steelfist
Blagg Steelfist is a dwarven fighter/monk. Appearance Standing just under five feet tall, Blagg Steelfist is immediately identifiable by his manners or, quite often, lack thereof. In spite of his size, Blag acts with next to little subtlety and is easily provoked by insults and threats, though perhaps less out of a concern for dignity or safety than because he actually takes delight in such attacks, seeing it as another chance to prove his skills in combat, either armed or unarmed. Blagg is, of course, more than willing to return the favor and is often foul-mouthed and ill-tempered. This behavior is not without its cost, however, and though Blagg is in many ways handsome by dwarven standards, due in large part to his impressive musculature, the constant battles have waged a physical cost on the dwarf. Covering Blagg from foot to head are a collection of cuts and bruises, which, along with his missing teeth, recount the shield dwarf's countless encounters with a wayward foot or fist. These injuries do not seem to discourage Blagg, however. Personality Blagg is, at heart, a fighter. Most at home in a tavern brawl, the mountain dwarf prefers a straight, fair fight to either negotiation or a fixed one. However, Blagg is neither cruel nor unconcerned with the sanctity of life and has, buried deep beneath his thirst for thrills and adventure, a strong sense of justice. While Blagg is more than eager to jump into a fight, he wants to be sure that the fight doesn't dirty his name and is often thrilled at the opportunity to act on others' behalf and distrusts selfish tendencies by others to fight only for the sake of profit or self advancement. With enough pushing, it might even be possible to transform this altruistic side of Blagg into a crusader's heart, filled with the desire to do good whenever possible rather than simply whenever it is convenient. However, Blagg is not without his dark side. Blagg is often blind, for instance, to the way his actions impact others and his ambitious drive can manifest itself as selfishness when he ignores the harm his pursuits for glory bring on others. Likewise, Blagg harbors deep prejudices of other races, such as elves or, more particularly, tieflings, who he views as backstabbing thieves. Biography It is unclear where Blagg Steelfist was born, though his clan's ancestral home long ago was deep within the Sword Mountains. A skilled fighter from an early age, Blagg sought adventure and glory, much like the other dwarves of the Thunder Blessing generation, which Khelgar is likely a member of. However, Blagg's pursuit of glory put him at odds with the rest of the Steelfist clan and the dwarf eventually left his clan, somewhat in disgrace though he did not view it as such. The departure was a bitter one and an affront that the rest of the Steelfists would not quickly forget, though Blagg would soon put it out of his mind. Early Adventuring Career Blagg then became an adventurer, touring the roads of the Sword Coast. Eager to further his skills and earn honor in battle, Blagg often deliberately provoked fights between himself and other patrons in taverns or when insulted was quick to strike back with his fists. These fights were rarely dangerous, but earned Blagg more than his share of scars and bruises. Blagg eventually found his purpose in life in one such bar fight. Severely drunk and "insulted" at a group of robed humans' water drinking, Blagg insulted the patrons, hoping to stir up a fight. When they refused his challenge, Blagg was enraged and attacked them himself, smashing a chair over one's head, whereupon he was severely beaten and defeated by the "skinny robed humans" who, Blagg later discovered, were a band of monks devoted to Tyr. Awed by their battle prowess, Blagg decided to leave his clan and travel to Neverwinter in hopes of training at the city's temple of Tyr in order to become a monk himself. Eventually, Blagg made it to the Temple of Tyr in Neverwinter, where they met with the abbot of the order Blagg had fought. Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg Steelfist, Blagg